No desapareceré
by Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera
Summary: Rivaille x Eren / One Shot. El amor que despertó en su corazón, se convirtió entonces en un seco dolor que ahogó sus fuerzas, retumbando en el atardecer con un grito, sólido, como un martillo, y efímero, como un recuerdo.


**...**

**NO DESAPARECERÉ**

**...**

* * *

El gato negro miró una vez más al pequeño atigrado y marrón acostado en el suelo. Su columna formaba una curva finalizada en la cola casi pegada a su barriga. Los ojos cerrados del revoltoso minino ya no lloraban ni refulgían de rabia. Sus ojos yacían cerrados, y el pequeño dormía.

-_Eren_ –murmuró Rivaille, incrédulo, con la garganta cerrada y el corazón paralizado.

La batalla contra los titanes estaba concluida. La humanidad había vencido gracias al joven soldado de ojos verdosos llamado Eren Jaeger, quien aceptó a voluntad un destino que conllevaba una promesa inaudita para cualquier otro, y que tomó como suya: acabar con los titanes.

Aun así, a pesar de que Eren cumplió con su palabra, el Sargento se sentía traicionado, herido profundamente, porque el desastroso y terco gato que en la fría soledad de guerra, se acurrucó bajo sus brazos para darse calor mutuamente, se había ido lejos, muy lejos, para no volver jamás. Y el amor que despertó en su corazón, se convirtió entonces en un seco dolor que ahogó sus fuerzas, retumbando en el atardecer con un grito, sólido, como un martillo, y efímero, como un recuerdo.

…

-_¡Eren!_

El universitario dio un paso atrás, sorprendido por la exclamación, empujado por la aflicción impresa en cada una de las letras que conformaban su nombre, salido de una boca sin presencia física a la que pudiera acudir para calmar el sufrimiento transmitido, y que le hizo perder parcialmente el equilibrio. Con una mano recargada en la pared de la entrada, Eren Jaeger consiguió estabilizar su cuerpo, no así su corazón desbocado por el miedo, y la respiración contenida.

Aterrado recorrió, desde su sitio en el interior de la casa, la solitaria calle iluminada por un par de farolas de pálida luz y los focos exteriores de las viviendas y tiendas vecinas.

A los lejos, a unas cuadras, en la avenida principal, se escuchaba el jolgorio de la gente, del carnaval que estaba por comenzar en la pequeña ciudad de Rose.

Uno de los principales atractivos de la ciudad, además de la arquitectura antigua que conservaba en su centro histórico, era el carnaval de Halloween. Cada año, el 31 de octubre, las calles principales se cerraban y se convertían en un espectáculo de naranja, morado y verde, de calabazas, vampiros, zombis, y tanta criatura mitológica se conociera. Los habitantes de Rose mudaban a una avalancha alborozada y terrorífica de dulce o truco, regalando caramelos, haciendo concursos de disfraces para grandes y pequeños, trasmutando cada rincón en un sitio ideal para contar cuentos de terror o asustar. Al anochecer, los preparativos de meses para un solo día, florecían en pleno inicio de otoño con sus mejores galas. Carros alegóricos, globos enormes y horripilantes que asustaban a uno que otro niño, hombres lobo sin camisa para el deleite de las mujeres, vampiresas con ropa muy corta para los caballeros, ¡baile, alegría! El festejo del miedo.

Eren era quizás la única persona en kilómetros a la redonda, que entre tanto para ver y disfrutar, prefería quedarse en casa acompañado de videojuegos y un balde enorme de palomitas acarameladas; y que al final de cuentas, tras pasar uno y otro nivel gastando la humedad de sus pobres corneas, se zampó un último puñado de palomitas, se caló una chamarra, y listo para un ambiente diferente, envió un mensaje a sus dos mejores amigos (el tímido Armin Arlert y la enigmática Mikasa Ackerman) quedando en encontrarse. Con sus padres disfrutando del carnaval cual adolescentes, Eren se saltó cualquier preámbulo, e indolente abrió la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el grito, cuando los fantasmas, y demás engendros de la oscuridad, cobraron vida en su mente y lo hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza.

Luego de unos largos segundos que parecieron horas, Eren consiguió controlarse y girar la vista hacía el espejo colgado en la pared contraría a la que usaba de apoyo. Su rostro estaba blanco como el papel, sus ojos verdosos reflejaban un pavor que lo hacía ver unos centímetros más bajo de lo que era, y su cabello caoba, parecía tan alborotado como sus nervios, aunque así era su estado natural.

Aspiró profundo, calmándose.

-_Fue mi imaginación_ –se mintió, ignorando el aroma a menta que dejó la voz a su rededor.

Fuera de casa, metió las llaves en las bolsas del pantalón.

Hace frío, pensó, y echó a correr a toda velocidad por la vacía y muda calle. El frío, aunque real, era una excusa para huir de las garras del miedo que ya lo tenían bien sujeto de las manos, los tobillos y cuello.

A sus espaldas, antes de dar la vuelta en una esquina, la escena titiló como la imagen de un proyector en malas condiciones.

…

Mikasa y Armin lo recibieron, alegres de verlo sin un control en manos en una noche tan maravillosa, levantándose de la mesa que a duras penas habían conseguido en el atiborrado, por el carnaval, café que frecuentaban. En cuanto Eren se sentó en uno de los bancos altos, sus amigos lo ametrallaron con miles de preguntas. A pesar de haber corrido una considerable distancia, no había logrado deshacerse del susto, y para su infortunio, Mikasa y Armin poseían dos cualidades: eran muy buenos observadores, y se preocupaban demasiado por él.

Tras asegurar que se encontraba en excelentes condiciones, bebieron un poco de café, y se unieron al gentío local y foráneo que fluía en una y otra dirección. Los primeros contingentes del carnaval, iniciaban la cuenta regresiva para dar apertura a la noche más esperada en Rose.

Su conversación, trivial y animada, intentaba no quedar aplastada por el ruido que los rodeaba de música y griterío, mientras se detenían a admirar los disfraces, los adornos y la vista de los varios puestos callejeros alusivos a Halloween.

Las cosas marchaban con relativa calma hasta que un monstruo peludo y de tres ojos se les acercó de imprevisto, haciendo que Armin diera un brinco y se colocara detrás de Eren, que recibió el folleto fotocopiado que repartía.

-_¿Qué es? _–preguntó Mikasa leyendo sobre el hombro de Armin, a quien Eren entregó el folleto.

-_Una invitación para una casa del terror _–dijo, apenado por su reacción.

-_¿Qué les parece si vamos?_-Propuso Eren.

Extrañados por ver a Eren tan dispuesto a entrar a una casa del terror, cuando por lo general cada año optaba por pasar de largo la fecha, los dos amigos asintieron, sin notar que la razón, por la cual el tercero buscaba "emociones fuertes" esa noche, era darle un origen aceptable y controlado a su inquietud en aumento.

Rumbo a la casa del terror del folleto, Eren se recriminaba el no lograr sacudirse de encima el miedo por algo que había imaginado, y que ¡peor aún! Permitía que su imaginación continuara la jugarreta, haciéndole ver sombras sospechosas a cada rato, e imágenes difusas que iban en incremento. Empezaba a preguntarse si no se estaba volviendo loco.

Debes controlarte, se decía una y otra vez, con más vehemencia luego de creer haber visto una figura gigante asomando tras un edificio.

Halloween le estaba gastando una broma muy pesada, y no le apetecía terminar en el manicomio al final de la velada.

-_¡Llegamos! _–anunció Armin, levantando la voz sobre el estruendo de gritos y lamentos, provenientes del equipo de sonido de la casa del terror, que se lanzaron sobre el desprevenido Eren, bajándole el color a los pies.

Frente a ellos, una vieja casona había sido elegida para ser la sede de la dichosa atracción. Su derruida fachada de cuatro pisos, sin necesidad de las falsas telarañas, el sujeto en el techo disfrazado de muerte blandiendo una guadaña, o el muñeco colgando de una de las ventanas como un ahorcado, ya inspiraba el miedo suficiente con sus ventanas semidestruidas y tapidas, y la mampostería botada aquí y allá.

-_¿Seguro que quieres entrar? _–inquirió Mikasa, como una efusiva recomendación, de que dieran la media vuelta y disfrutaran de los primeros carros alegóricos que estaban pasando en la calle aledaña, no como una duda.

-_Sí _–dijo el crédulo Eren, aparentemente convencido de que una buena dosis de espantos artificiales exorcizarían sus temores sin fundamentos, y empujó a sus amigos a la taquilla.

Dado que el carnaval daba inicio y nadie quería perdérselo, excepto Eren, que necesitaba algo más fuerte que bailarinas o danzantes medio desnudos para distraerse, no tuvieron que hacer cola para llegar a la chica disfrazada de diablita, que les cobró y los hizo pasar, gritando algunas instrucciones: no separarse, no detenerse, no correr y no golpear.

Dentro, Eren se sintió más tranquilo que fuera, aun con Armin al borde de un desmayo y Mikasa insistiendo en preguntar, dándole igual si estaban frente a un cadáver levantándose de la tumba, con luces parpadeando como locas y sonidos de fuertes truenos estremeciendo la habitación, si se encontraba bien. Ciertamente, mientras avanzaban, Eren se encontraba mejor, más relajado.

A mitad del recorrido, a punto de bajar las escaleras para comenzar el descenso, luego de pasar a una mujer vestida de blanco, que los sorprendió saliendo de una de las habitaciones gritando por sus hijos, hicieron un pequeño alto, mirándose los unos a los otros. Mikasa, aunque siempre llena de seguridad, mostraba cierto grado de terror, en tanto Armin no se molestaba en ocultar –tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo- que estaba a nada de chillar del miedo, y Eren, dedicándoles una sonrisa trémula, compartía con ambos las ganas de encontrar la salida lo antes posible.

Mikasa se ahorró la pregunta que iba a hacer, cuando tras ellos saltó un hombre gigantesco con una sierra en manos y una máscara de hockey salpicada, de lo que, bajo la luz fluorescentes de las ligeras lámparas azuladas, parecía sangre.

La lógica de Eren dejó de funcionar antes que la de sus amigos, y sus instintos de supervivencia lo obligaron a correr escaleras abajo gritando a todo pulmón, ante la mirada desconcertada de Armin, Mikasa y el hombre, sin caer en cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dado a cada una de las personas que trabajaban ahí, y que se asomaban curiosas, enmascaradas y pintadas, espantándolo aún más.

Para cuando Eren pudo pensar claramente y lamentarse, estaba oculto detrás de un contenedor de basura en un callejón, abrazado a sus rodillas, esperando que la tierra escuchara su lamento, se abriera, y se lo tragara.

En definitiva no estaba siendo su noche, y el siguiente año haría lo mismo que debió hacer ese año y que hizo los anteriores: quedarse disfrutando de sus videojuegos. No salir.

El grito debió ser una advertencia, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de no hacerle caso. Estaba seguro de eso, y por eso y por la vergüenza, se negaba a contestar su celular.

Armin y Mikasa lo estaban llamando. Él solo quería ir a casa, y no darles la cara hasta conseguir reunir algo de valor y reconstruir parte de su orgullo. Así que se puso en pie, ignorando a un gato negro que lo miraba fijamente desde el rellano de una ventana a oscuras, meciendo la cola, apático a la algarabía a unas manzanas.

La luna llena asomó por detrás de una nube, iluminando parcialmente el callejón del que iba saliendo.

El gato se levantó de un tirón, con el lomo erizado y bufando. Saltó de su sitio y a toda velocidad pasó a Eren, consiguiendo que volteara al interior del callizo, cediendo a la curiosidad de saber que había asustado tanto al pequeño. Al fondo, una sombra enorme se resistía a la luna, aprovechando la soledad que los rodeaba. Una sombra de tres metros, de largos pies, largas manos y dedos, y un torso hinchado sobre el que una cabeza diminuta completaba la deforme negrura incorpórea.

Reparando en Eren, la sombra sonrió, abriendo un espacio curvado en la oscuridad de lo que podría ser su rostro.

Los pensamientos, el cuerpo del chico, el mundo entero, se paralizaron… pero no la sombra, que lenta y constante, se fue acercando.

Una de sus largas palmas chocó contra el contenedor que hacía poco resguardaba a Eren de su pena, profiriendo un suave quejido metálico que rezumó en el silencio, aumentando el pavor que inundaba al universitario, clavándolo con más ahínco en el suelo.

Lo único que le quedó por hacer cuando la criatura se inclinó sobre de él, fue doblar la espalda hacía atrás en un vano intento de alejarse. El aliento de la sombra era un frío soplo, como el ambiente de un cementerio, como un recuerdo de muerte lejano y cargado de desolación, que envolvía a su presa.

La boca de la entidad se fue abriendo, despacio, lo suficientemente grande para devorarlo, y empezó a bajar para encajar a Eren en sus fauces, cuando el sonido de unas cuchillas cortando el aire se desplegó, y una figura de un metro sesenta centímetros, rodeada de un aura imponente, se abalanzó contra ella, haciéndola trastabillar.

Eren pensó que la sombra y quien –o lo que- fuera, darían de lleno contra uno de los edificios a los costados del callejón, pero eso no pasó. En su lugar, una película trasparente hizo titilar los edificios y luego engulló a los contendientes, dejándolo a solas. Cayendo de rodillas al suelo, temió haber perdido la cordura. Sin embargo, a mitad de las ideas que se le venían a la cabeza de cómo llegar al manicomio más cercano, la imagen que tenía delante, vibró como el agua cuando se le arroja una piedra, formando en sus ondas una visión diferente a la del callejón. La visión era en mitad del bosque, con la tarde deslizándose rumbo al anochecer. Las copas de árboles de enormes troncos formaban un domo que filtraba excesivamente al sol. Las ondas se detuvieron y el callejón volvió a su sitio. Después volvió a vibrar, y esta vez Eren pudo ver porque.

La misma figura que lo socorrió, chocó de espaldas contra la película que lo separaba de ese extraño mundo que a parpadeos veía. En la espalda de la capa verde oscura que llevaba puesta, Eren vio plasmadas las alas… de la libertad.

-_¡Sargento!_

Estiró las manos para tocarlo, pero la película se interponía entre ambos, como un campo de fuerza o una muralla tan alta e infranqueable como María, Rose o Sina.

-_¿Eren? _–la voz de Sargento era un eco burbujeante, que lo buscaba a tientas sin saber dónde estaba.

-_¡Detrás suyo! _–gritó, con la frente recargada en la espalda del Sargento, que iba desapareciendo al calmarse las ondas, amenazando con dejarlo caer de cara contra el piso.

-_¡¿Eren?! Maldito mocoso ¿dónde estás? _–el Sargento se puso en pie, y desapareció.

-_¡Sargento! _–con sus manos deteniendo la caída, Eren buscó desesperado a Rivaille.

Recordaba todo. Recordaba su otra vida, recordaba su muerte. Los sentimientos ansiosos e implacables hacía el Sargento Rivaille que jamás pudo expresarle. Recordaba haber cumplido su deber de soldado para con la humanidad, pero no el deber que tenía para con su corazón. Recordaba lo terrible que fue tener que cerrar los ojos, renunciar a vivir, sabiendo que no volvería a encontrarse con el dueño de sus juveniles suspiros. Recordó el temor que lo embargaba en cada misión, cada día, de perderlo en el frente de batalla. Recordaba amarlo y seguirlo amando en esa nueva vida. Y temió no volver a verlo.

Gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas, y apretó, lleno de rabia, miedo e incertidumbre, los puños.

-_¡Rivaille! _–esta ocasión no fue el grito de la humanidad, que en su tiempo profirió para alzarse contra los titanes, el que emitió. Fue el grito de un solo ser humano, abrumado por la angustia. El grito de un amor que se topaba con la tragedia.

Un puñetazo hizo vibrar de nuevo la realidad delante de Eren, y la figura del Sargento reapareció.

Sus miradas se conectaron.

-_¡Rivaille! _–Eren se incorporó, andando en rodillas hacía la trasparente pared, golpeándola con fuerza para evitar que desapareciera de nuevo- _¡Rivaille!_

Los ojos del Sargento, famosos por carecer, en su oliva intensidad, de sentimientos, de ser un par de lagos imperturbables aun en la más cruenta batalla, en ese momento se mostraban vulnerables, atemorizados y anhelantes, tan henchidos de esperanza como faltos de la misma.

-_¡Apártate! _–ordenó antes de lanzarse con las cuchillas de su MDD3D contra lo que los separaba.

Las cuchillas atravesaron el aire de lado del Sargento, sin llegar a Eren, formando un hueco en el estómago de los dos.

Rivaille iba a decir algo, y Eren lo evitó, avisándole del embate de un titán con la misma forma que la sombra que lo había atacado en el callejón. El Sargento esquivó por poco al titán, montándose en su cabeza, antes de que impactara contra la separación entre el mundo de Eren y el suyo, atravesándolo sin problemas. El mundo de Rivaille desapareció a sus espaldas, y volvió a engullirlos cuando el titán, intentando sujetar a Rivaille, dio un paso a atrás.

Rivaille se dio cuenta de algo y ordenó a Eren levantarse y retroceder. El chico lo hizo, dudoso, y justo a tiempo para que el titán entrara en su mundo, con Rivaille encima, alistándose para encestarle un golpe limpio en el cuello, cortando el trozo de carne que todo buen soldado sabía, era su punto débil.

El cuerpo del titán se meció de atrás hacia adelante, y el Sargento saltó antes de que el volviera a su realidad, y cerrara la de Eren, en la que aterrizó suave, como si su existencia se fuera acoplando al nuevo mundo que se abría, despejado, ante sus ojos, para darle la bienvenida.

El bullicio del carnaval pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del mutismo, para llevárselo lejos, dejándolos solos.

-_Rivai…_-dijo Eren, sin conseguir pronunciar por completo su nombre, temiendo que al emerger de sus labios la "e", el Sargento se desvaneciera en la noche, con ella. Tampoco consiguió dar el paso que los separaba, no solo por la debilidad de sus piernas que contrabajos lo mantenían en pie, si no por lo mismo por lo cual no terminó de llamarlo.

Por el contrario de Eren, Rivaille se apresuró a asir en sus brazos al chico. Si era una ilusión que se desvanecería, se aseguraría de atraparla antes de que lo hiciera. Esa era su lógica.

-_¡Sargento! _–chilló Eren al sentir su calor rodeándolo, y sus piernas cedieron, recargándose en Rivaille, sin importar los 10 centímetros de diferencia, abrazándose a él.

-_No me digas Sargento luego de llamarme tantas veces por mí nombre, mocoso_ _idiota_ –lo regañó.

-_Pensé que no volvería a verlo jamás_ –ignoró lo dicho dando rienda suelta a las lágrimas, hablando del pasado de su muerte, y el presente que los separaba-, _tenía tanto miedo_ –sus manos temblaron, cerrándose en la camisa del Sargento, bajo la capa que los cubría a ambos, conforme descendían al suelo de rodillas-. _Hay tanto que nunca le dije, Sargento. Tantas cosas._

-_¿Cómo qué, novato? _–preguntó, tranquilo en su voz, intranquilo en su razón, con su corazón desbordante de dicha.

Leve, la vacilación de la pena enmudeció a Eren un instante, liberándolo enseguida cuando aspiró el aroma a menta del Sargento.

-_Como… que lo amo_ –la confesión agonizó en la curva entre el hombro y el cuello de Rivaille, donde Eren encontró un refugio para contener el llanto, apretando los parpados y los puños.

-_Eso es todo lo que deseaba escuchar, mocoso_ –lo separó un poco, lo suficiente para que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse por primera vez en ese mundo-. _No sé dónde estoy, ni que hago aquí, pero sé que una vez te perdí y no quiero perderte de nuevo._

La sinceridad del Sargento no fue lo único que sorprendió a Eren. En lo dicho, había plasmado un deseo posesivo, apasionado, una explosión de emociones que iban desde la tristeza hasta la triunfo, culminando con un amor impetuoso que le arreboló las mejillas.

-_¿Sarg…?_

La voz de Eren fue sellada por los labios de Rivaille, en un beso añorante y esperanzado, inocente y ferviente. El primer beso de Eren en esa vida o en la anterior, que trazaba un puente entre ambas, transformándolas en un complemento la una de la otra. Una sola alma.

Al separarse, Eren aun sentía sus labios invadidos por la suavidad de los de Rivaille, y su sabor a menta. Su memoria viajó a un día que, en el baño de hombres, cuando se levantó más temprano de la hora que tenía indicada, se encontró al Sargento lavándose los dientes. En ese entonces había visto el tubo de pasta dental en el lavabo, y se había comido la cabeza pensando si el Sargento usaría una pasta de menta como su colonia.

Sí. Confirmado. La pasta dental del Sargento era de menta.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

-_¿Qué es tan gracioso? _–preguntó, molesto, Rivaille.

-_¡Nada! _–dijo Eren colocando sus manos con las palmas hacía afuera, como protección- _solo recordaba. Es… todo._

-_Mmm…_ -alzó una ceja- _Sería de mucha utilidad si recordaras algún lugar más apropiado y privado._

…

Eren no comprendió del todo la solicitud hasta que llegaron a su casa en un tiempo record, gracias al equipo de maniobras 3D del Sargento.

Omitiendo la entrada por la puerta, ingresaron por la ventana de la habitación de Eren, y casi enseguida Rivaille se apropió de su boca, evitando la disculpa por el desorden.

Sin que Eren supiera como, acabó en la cama, con el Sargento encima, guiando el beso hacía lo más hondo de la pasión, sin que pudiera o quisiera oponer resistencia.

Cuando las manos del Rivaille se deshicieron de la chamarra de Eren, de su camisa, sus pantalones y su ropa interior, y al descender al suelo, como alas liberadoras, la capa de le Legión de Reconocimiento, seguida del resto del uniforme y su pesado MDD3D, no hubo nada más que amor. Solo estaban los dos, desnudos, enredados más allá del presente o mundos.

Rivaille, ubicado entre las piernas de Eren, masajeaba su miembro erecto con una mano, buscando con la otra, en su tibieza, un punto que presionó con gusto al encontrarlo, consiguiendo que el chico arqueara la espalda y gimiera. Con cuidado lo fue preparando, intercalando dolor con placer, mordidas con besos, hasta que estuvo listo. Tomó las manos de Eren y las colocó alrededor de su cuello, guiando después su miembro, hundiéndose con un jadeo compartido.

-_Te amo, Sarg…_ -Rivaille mordió el labio inferior de Eren, a modo de reprimenda,

-_Si vuelves a decirme Sargento, te rebano, mocoso_ –advirtió, ligeramente sofocado por el éxtasis.

-_Y tú no vuelvas a llamarme "mocoso"_ –exigió Eren, molesto y sonrojado-_, Rivaille._

-_Cuida esa boca impertinente_ –agregó saliendo de su interior-_, Eren _–dijo, dando la primera estocada, apartando toda conversación innecesaria.

El vaivén de la lujuria y la pureza del amor se abrieron paso con el restregar de sus cuerpos, recibiendo y dando calidez, aferrándose el uno al otro cual eslabones, cumpliendo el sueño que creyeron truncado, volviéndose un mismo ritmo, una solo réquiem cuyo clímax gravó con las uñas de Eren, en la espalda del exsargento, las alas que persiguieron toda su vida. Esas alas que los llevaran fuera de las murallas, a un mundo sin titanes asechando su felicidad.

La confusión del orgasmo los hizo sumirse en un sueño delicioso y profundo, abrazados bajo las sabanas. La llama de Halloween, dentro de las calabazas decorativas, se consumió hasta la mañana del día siguiente, regresando a los espectros, monstruos y demás entes, al mundo de ultratumba donde descansarían, a espera del siguiente año.

¿Y los detalles de la historia? Pasaran a formar parte de los tantos misterios que encierra el mundo.

Aunque Armin dio la romántica hipótesis de que tal vez la magia de la noche de brujas, y el amor de Eren y Rivaille, abrieron un portal entre ambas vidas (o mundos), y el titán fue un vehículo que permitió el cruce de un punto a otro, por lo que acabar con él significó cerrar la entrada. Quizás el que fuera el ultimo titán, lo que le valió una patada a Eren por parte de Rivaille por morir antes de cumplir con su deber al 100%, ayudó en el algo. O solo fue coincidencia. Nadie podía estar seguro. Mikasa, propuso la idea de que Rivaille era un enano acosador, que no podía dejar en paz a Eren ni… reencarnado. Y lo propuso con tal desdén, que quedó claro que en ese lugar no estaba dispuesta a respetarlo. Vale la pena mencionar que en cuanto se encontraron con Rivaille, ambos recordaron su vida pasada. Pero como dije, detalles que el mundo se guarda el derecho de explicar.

…

-_Rivaille, ¿volverías al otro mundo?_ –preguntó Eren, tomado de la mano de Rivaille, un año después, encaminados al carnaval. Aunque era difícil externar esa duda, llevaba tanto tiempo revoloteándole la cabeza, que no podía aguantársela más. Necesitaba saber.

El ahora chef, tras una serie de sucesos extraños, a lo largo de un año aún más extraño, detuvo el andar de los dos, colocándose frente a Eren, sosteniendo su mentón para que bajara la mirada hacía él.

Al final de la calle, otra pareja doblaba en una esquina, mezclándose con la fiesta de Halloween.

-_¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Qué si o qué no?_

-_¡No es lo que yo quiera escuchar! _–espetó Eren, sorprendido por las interrogantes, poniéndose a la defensiva- _Me… preocupa que te arrepientas de quedarte conmigo, cuando en el otro mundo eras... ¡Te esperaba la gloria, el pasar a la posteridad como el hombre que venció a los titanes…!_

-_¡Sin ti! _–tajó furioso por lo idiota que podía llegar a ser el chico en ocasiones, empujándolo contra una barda, entre las sombras que no alcanzaba la iluminación- _No estas preocupado, Eren. Tienes miedo, que es diferente. Tienes miedo de que un día, si yo ya no deseo estar contigo, desaparezca ¿no es así?_

Eren se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sollozando y asintiendo.

Rivaille cerró un instante los ojos, reviviendo la muerte de Eren. La impotencia, la fragilidad, el miedo, el vacío que experimentó, y la repentina furia con la que se lanzó imprudente al interior del bosque, lejos de las murallas de Rose, donde el cuerpo de su amado yacía, buscando un titán. Rogando quedara uno.

Cuando encontró al último, y se enfrascó en una batalla en la que imploraba su muerte, cegado por el dolor, el primer viaje al mundo de Eren se dio. El titán se convirtió en sombra, y se escurrió, yendo a la zaga de una presa específica, como si fuera consiente del deseo de vengar a sus semejantes, dejando a Rivaille de pie sobre una extraña edificación, sitiado por el desconcierto de lo que veía, hasta que su mirada encontró algo inesperado.

Saliendo de una casa extraña, a toda velocidad, vio a Eren. Vivo.

Lo observo un rato, incrédulo, acurrucado detrás del contenedor de basura, hasta el ataque del titán.

Esos recuerdos y la pregunta de Eren, se encontraron, colocando las palabras de la respuesta en sus labios.

-_No desapareceré_ –metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó una cajita, extrayendo su contenido, guardándola de nuevo-_. Cuando te vi aquí, a salvo, apenas si pude creerlo. Cuando el titán te atacó, pensé: "no podría soportar perder al mocoso por segunda vez" _–tomó su mano derecha, y en el dedo índice deslizó una argolla plateada, sencilla, pero hermosa, que hizo abrir de par en par los verdes orbes del joven, que alguna vez, fue la esperanza de la humanidad-. _La gloria no está en una medalla o una mención en un libro, si no aquí… contigo, Eren_ –dicho esto, buscó sus labios en la oscuridad para besarlo.

Eso no era del todo cierto. La gloria, para Rivaille, no sólo era estar con Eren. Era impedir que volviera a alejarse, por su elección o porque lo obligaran.

-_No tienes derecho a desaparecer de mi lado_ –susurró contra sus labios, aprisionando su cuerpo con el propio.

-_Esa es mi línea _–río entre lágrimas Eren, aceptando la propuesta disfrazada de Rivaille, de compartir una vida juntos-_, Sargento._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Luego de muchos intentos, este es el primer ff Rivaille x Eren, que pongo a su consideración, y que apenas me permito publicar (algo atrasada por la fecha) debido a que primero tenía que entrar en un concurso de ff de Halloween. Ahorita ando toda nerviosa a espera del resultado, pero feliz con lo que escribí, aunque un poco preocupada por no saber si plasmé bien la idea, o las personalidades de los personajes, por lo que espero sus rewius indicándome los errores u horrores que pueda tener mi nuevo pequeño, así como su parecer en general (felicitaciones, mentadas de titán, etc.).

La verdad tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja, ya fuera Rivaille x Eren o Eren x Rivaille, y como son algo diferente a lo que generalmente escribo, me costaron un poco. Aun así, no me quedé con las ganas. Aunque eso significó retrasarme con la actualización de unos ff que debo desde hace algo de tiempo, pero bueno, espero haya valido la pena.

Siendo todo, me despido, agradeciendo que leyeran el ff, y de antemano, sus rewius.


End file.
